Professor Sycamore (anime)
Professor Sycamore is a major supporting character appearing in Pokémon the Series: XY. Professor Sycamore is the researcher on the Pokémon's Mega Evolution. Appearance Professor Sycamore is a middle-aged man, with black, curly hair, bluish eyes and some facial hair under his ears. Sycamore wears a blue shirt, black trousers with a yellow belt (which has the buckle shaped like a circle), and also wears orange socks and brown trainers with grey stripes. Sycamore also wears a brown watch on his left arm and often wears with his white lab coat when he is not conducting field research. Personality Professor Sycamore is a helpful man, who often aids others when the need arises. Also, despite the situations, Sycamore remains calm, yet determined to finish the task, especially if it improves the Pokémon's relationship with its (possible) trainer. Biography One day, Alain, Sycamore's assistant, came to the lab and carried an injured Gible. The Gible was frightened and bit Sycamore's arm. Sycamore was unphased, for he wanted to befriend the Gible. Gible started to grow onto Sycamore and evolved into a Gible, and later into a Garchomp, which pleased Professor Sycamore.XY068: Garchomp's Mega Bond! Alain, however, after hearing about the phenomenon of Mega Evolution, wanted to find all the Mega Stones. Sycamore allowed him to pursue this quest, though asked to be called sometime, to hear the progress.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special I Season 17: XY The Professor first met Ash and his friends as they came through the doors with an injured Froakie. He was shocked to see that it was Froakie and he had one of his assistants rushed it to the recovery area. The heroes then found out by Professor Sycamore that Froakie had trouble with its new trainers and learned that Professor Sycamore was studying the ways of Mega Evolution. While he was studying on the subject, the professor discovered that the Garchomp he was raising had the potential to Mega Evolve. Team Rocket heard of this but their attempt to steal Garchomp causes her to run wild all the way up Lumiose Tower. Ash calmed Garchomp down and Professor Sycamore expressed his thanks to him and gave Ash a Kalos region Pokédex and was proud at that the fact Froakie chose Ash as its permanent trainer.XY003: A Battle of Aerial Mobility! Serena made her decision and chose a Fennekin, which Sycamore gave to her. Serena asked if he had seen a boy named Ash and he informed her that Ash was heading to Santalune City.XY004: A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! When the heroes tried to get to Diantha, the Champion, who was to make an exhibition match, Sycamore took them in and showed Diantha. The heroes were amazed, while Sycamore admitted he was talking to Diantha about the Mega Evolution, since Diantha can Mega Evolve her Gardevoir. Diantha left, while Sycamore explained the trainer, who presses the Key Stone, can Mega Evolve the Pokémon holding the corresponding Mega Stone, but only if their bond is strong enough. Sycamore watched the battle between Diantha and Magnus, even if Diantha did not Mega Evolve her Gardevoir. Sycamore watched the match between Ash and Diantha and took notes when Diantha Mega Evolved her Gardevoir to battle Ash's Pikachu and Team Rocket (who initially took Gardevoir away).XY028: The Bonds of Evolution! Season 18: XY Kalos Quest The heroes visited Sycamore's lab, in which Sycamore had Meyer repair one of his machines and sensed Meyer smelled like oil. Sycamore greeted the group and showed he was doing research on Mega Stones. He showed one of the Mega Stones, which his Garchomp had interest in. Sycamore sensed that was a Garchompite, which could Mega Evolve Garchomp. Suddenly, Team Rocket appeared in their machine and took Garchomp, the Mega Stone and the Key Stone, then went off. Sycamore was angry and recalled his memories with the Garchomp. Upon arriving to the scene, Sycamore saw as Team Rocket trio used sound waves to control Garchomp. The Blaziken Mask arrived once more, whose Mega Blaziken attacked Team Rocket's machine. Per Sycamore's request, the Blaziken Mask gave the Key Stone to Sycamore, who, along with James, pressed the Key Stone. Garchomp Mega Evolved and was furious, but noticing Sycamore, she calmed down. Sycamore was glad and had Garchomp slash Team Rocket's machine, allowing Ash's Pikachu to blast them off. Sycamore gave the Key Stone back to Meyer and noticed it smelled like oil. The following day, Sycamore approached Meyer, knowing Meyer was the Blaziken Mask and asked his help in Sycamore's next project, which Meyer accepted. Sycamore came to Anistar City to inspect the crystal sundial. However, he and his assistants were attacked by Carrie, who believed them to be the enemies her mistress, Olympia, spoke of. The heroes battled Carrie before Charlene and Olympia came, scolding Carrie for her actions. Olympia apologized to Sycamore for the intrusion, while Sycamore recognized Olympia to be Anistar City's Gym Leader. Olympia had a vision of Frogadier's past, but Sycamore did not know much of Frogadier's past, when it was a Froakie. After hearing Frogadier, after evolving into a Greninja, could obtain even more power, Sycamore suspected it may be Mega Evolution, even if nobody has seen Greninja Mega Evolve before.XY092: Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! The following day, Sycamore watched the Gym Battle of Ash vs. Olympia and commented each other's tactics. After the battle was over, Sycamore asked Olympia about her vision and was told he, the heroes and even Team Rocket, who tried to steal the sundial, will be in the center of the vortex of the crisis surrounding Kalos. The following day, before the heroes departed, Sycamore gave Ash and Serena new Pokédexes, which contained more info on Mega Evolution as well.XY093: All Eyes on the Future! Mega Evolution Special Mairin and Steven, after returning to Kalos, contacted Sycamore and reporting that if he knew a trainer called Alain. Sycamore confirmed this, but was not certain where Alain had went to. Later on, Professor Sycamore arrived at the Pokémon Center where he met up with Mairin and Steven. Nurse Joy reported Chespie was fine, but couldn't wake up and was surrounded by green aura. Lysandre appeared and introduced himself to Sycamore, stating that Chespie will be kept in his Laboratory until she wakes up. Sycamore started to analyze data, trying to find something about Chespie's condition.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV Season 19: XYZ Sycamore came to a Pokémon Center and met the heroes. He wanted to meet Nurse Joy and Audino, who were constantly bickering with each other. While Nurse Joy and Audino went to clean up the operating room, the heroes showed Squishy. Sycamore did not know about Squishy, suspecting it may even be a new species, so he took a small sample to investigate about Squishy later. The heroes and Sycamore came to Nurse Joy and Audino, who were once again bickering and arguing. Sycamore gave an Audinoite, thinking that may shape Nurse Joy's bond with Audino. Team Rocket crashed into the building with their machine and took the Poké Balls, Pikachu and Ash. To protect the Pokémon Center, Sycamore gave Nurse Joy the Key Stone. Nurse Joy Mega Evolved Audino, who trashed the machine, then used Heal Pulse to soften Team Rocket, allowing Pikachu to blast them off with Thunderbolt. Sycamore was glad and went off back to Lumiose City, promising to analyze Squishy's cell samples.XY096 Pokémon On hand Given away At his lab Gallery See also Professor Sycamore (Adventures) Category:Professor